theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 13, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:50 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:55 Flower1470 Sup Peep http://i1312.photobucket.com/albums/t538/mismkay/lol_zps7d16a69e.jpg 7:09 Loving77 lol Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:12 Dragonian King Hi guys 7:12 Loving77 Hiiii silly 7:13 Flower1470 Hey Silly How are you? 7:14 Dragonian King good brb dinner back 7:30 Loving77 Silly, which scene should I draw from your story the sole stealer. The part when Kite throws Shark down the elevator shaft or when Kite eats all of Dr. Faker's spaghetti? :P 7:30 Flower1470 Wb 7:30 Dragonian King When Nosedive Kite Dude tosses Whale :P 7:31 Loving77 lol ok :P That's going to be hard to draw 7:32 Flower1470 you drew Shark in a tutu I think youll be able to handle that 8:04 Loving77 Silly, does Kite grab Whale and throw him or does he push him? 8:06 Dragonian King hm Forcefully push 8:08 Flower1470 Does Whale attempt to defend himself? 8:08 Dragonian King No cuz he's a wimp 8:09 Flower1470 RAWR 8:09 Dragonian King He just kinda does a DX face and hits his head and limbs and stuff on the walls of the shaft several times 8:10 Loving77 Does he grab and push or push him really hard? 8:11 Dragonian King Psh Push* Whale is like a piece of paper He's flimsy 8:12 Flower1470 Kite is more of a piece of paper now He lost a LOT of weight 8:13 Loving77 What was Kite's face expression? >:) or his regular face File:Kite.png 8:16 Dragonian King Regular face and OMG WHAT IS THAT 8:16 Flower1470 ??????????? 8:16 Dragonian King (bot) (robot) huh Wasn't there a robot face? 8:16 Flower1470 ._. 8:16 Dragonian King *robo-voice* Must Add Cuteness. Lily loooooook I made our wiki cute :D 8:18 Flower1470 AWWWWWWWWWW It's a little husky :3 8:18 Dragonian King ITS SO ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:19 Flower1470 lol It's cuter than Trey and Flip together Brb I'm going to figure out what FlipxTrey is 8:20 Dragonian King ew. 8:21 Loving77 ew 8:22 Flower1470 well there's "Realityshipping (III x Todoroki)" 8:22 Loving77 I LIKE SHARK DRAKE BETTER 8:23 Dragonian King Flip. and he's not a scientist. doesn't DESERVE a lover He's yucky 8:24 Flower1470 Ugh there is none 8:24 Dragonian King Make your own article for it 8:24 Flower1470 Silly pls When I saw IIIxFuya I was like......... no @Peep http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Awesomeness042?diff=130066&oldid=130059 LOOOOOOOOL 8:29 Loving77 lolwut Silly, what was Rio's face expression? 8:33 Dragonian King ummm surprised 8:33 Loving77 Like :O 8:33 Dragonian King yeah But with bigger eyes 8:34 Loving77 Like 0_0 8:36 Dragonian King more like 0o0 8:37 Loving77 lol ok I think I got it Does he push him with both hands or one? 8:42 Dragonian King both 8:45 Loving77 ok 8:46 Flower1470 Can someone just demote me from the TTwiki now 8:46 Loving77 ooo 8:47 Flower1470 im tired of dealing with underaged idiots all day long I have to deal with disgusting pictures Undo a boatload of spam 8:47 Dragonian King QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM STEAL HIS ACCOUNT 8:47 Flower1470 then deal with idiots. 8:47 Loving77 lol 8:47 Flower1470 I wish i could 8:48 Dragonian King Wow He even said he's trying to loophole the warnings e.o You should just ban him right now 8:49 Flower1470 He is banned lol I'm following policy by allowing him to edit his talk page. 8:50 Dragonian King GOOD 8:50 Flower1470 And I can't ban him indefinitely (although I really want to) since policy says he hasn't done anything wrong enough. :) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BERMUDA TOOK CARE OF IT http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block The every top entry very* 8:52 Dragonian King GO BERMUDA 8:53 Loving77 lol 8:53 Flower1470 ok im done ranting for the night Although tomorrow ill have more ranting 8:54 Dragonian King YAY I like ranting 8:55 Flower1470 http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Awesomeness042?diff=130075&oldid=130074 *APPLAUDS* 8:56 Dragonian King AW YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH 8:57 Flower1470 That's a perfect example of how I'm the unpaid intern and Bermuda is the CEO. :P 8:57 Loving77 lol 8:57 Dragonian King lol 8:58 Flower1470 I just bring doughnuts to the meeting. He IS the meeting. XD 8:58 Dragonian King lol 8:59 Flower1470 I remind myself of Thomas from Regular Show. Muscle Man: "Yo Thomas! Go get us some more chips from the store! *throws keys at Thomas*" Thomas: *groans and picks up keys* 9:00 Loving77 lol I gtg bye! 9:00 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013